Dia Memang Berubah
by mellchaaa
Summary: Ino dan yang lain telah sukses membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkurung di sebuah gudang kantor Naruto. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi? Chapter 7, finnaly update! R&R?
1. Chapter1

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Semuanya sunyi, tak ada yang menemani pria itu.

Pria itu masih terdiam di jendela kesayangannya. Tempatnya membuang semua kesepian, kegundahan dan.. sakit hatinya.

Gadis pujaannya.. memang jahat padanya.

Sungguh kejam..

Jendela perusahaan itulah saksinya. Semua sahabatnya yang menganggapnya pria ceria dan pecicilan, makin kebingungan, tak ada cara membuatnya kembali ceria.

Kecuali gadis itu.

"lihat kenyataan bodoh! Dia sudah punya kekasih!!"maki pria itu pada dirinya.

Wajahnya menengok keluar, hujan sedikit membasahi rambutnya yang seperti emas.

Melihat ke bawah, gadis pujaannya sedang berciuman dengan sahabatnya.

"tak ada harapan.."gumam pria itu pelan.

Hujan. Dua anak manusia. Cinta. Kelakuan tidak sewajarnya. Itu yang menghiasi hari kelabu bocah Uzumaki itu. Dan hanya tertinggal, sepasang mata biru yang menerawang, dan hatinya yang kini sudah remuk.

"andaikan aku gak pergi ke Amerika.."sesal pria itu. "pasti gadis itu tetap milikku!!" lanjutnya sambil memukul kepalanya, rambutnya acak-acakan.

_Tok tok!_

"masuk.."

"Tuan Uzumaki, ini ada beberapa file yang harus anda tanda tangani.."kata seorang gadis sambil melangkah mendekati bos-nya yang selalu melakukan aktivitas kerjanya di 'jendela' kesayangannya.

"ini.."kata pria itu sambil memberikan file-file yang baru ia tanda tangani.

"ano..Uzumaki-san.. apa perlu saya membawakan teh hijau untuk anda? Tampaknya anda sedang ada masalah berat?"tawar sekretarisnya yang tampak khawatir.

"maaf..terima kasih, aku sedang ingin diam tanpa apapun yang menemani" tolak pria itu halus. Gadis itu membungkuk, dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Anko-san.."panggil pria itu, tetap dengan posisi menerawang hujan. Gadis itu menyahut.

"tolong panggilkan Sasuke-san kemari.."perintahnya. Anko hanya menurut dan bergegas keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dating membawa file-file merah yang harus Naruto tanda tangani.

"oi! Bos! Tanda tangani ya!"kata Sasuke sambil memberikan file itu secara paksa.

"eeegghh!! File apa ini?!"Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit mengerang.

"ada beberapa pegawai yang harus dipindahkan ke divisi Okinawa, divisi Okinawa kekurangan pegawai. Jadi, sebagai kantor pusat kita.."

"ya..ya! lalu siapa saja?" kata Naruto memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

"aku tak hafal.. makanya baca!!"perintah Sasuke kesal. Naruto membuka file itu.

Halaman pertama..

Ryuuki Sasa

Halaman kedua

Minamino Nanami

Halaman ketiga..

Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto terbelalak. Wajahnya tampak memerah.

"aku tidak setuju Hyuuga-san di pindahkan!!"bentak Naruto. Sasuke terkejut.

"mau apa lagi? Ini keputusan ayahmu!!"jawab Sasuke gak mau peduli.

"memangnya alasanmu mempertahankan gadis itu karena apa? Kamu masih sayang ama dia?"lanjut Sasuke. Naruto memalingkan wajah ke arah luar. Dilihatnya mobil Jeep cokelat itu telah keluar dari parkiran.

"kalau iya.. maumu apa?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada menantang

"cepat tanda tangani!" bentak Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Naruto.

"huh!". Tangan Naruto yang memegang file itu merobek file itu, dan melemparkannya keluar.

"Na..Naruto?"

Mata biru Naruto menerawang tajam mata hitam Sasuke.

"keluar atau ku bunuh kamu!!"perintah Naruto. Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya ingin cari aman dan akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbakar amarah.

"Naruto..dia, memang masih mencintai Hinata.." gumam Sasuke dalam hati sambil berlari menuju ruangannya.

--

"apa?! Naruto merobek file itu?!"teriak Sakura dan Tenten tak percaya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"adikku memang keterlaluan.."gumam Neji sambil menggeleng kepala.

"harusnya aku minta maaf pada Naruto"sambungnya, nadanya terdengar seperti merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah Neji.. Naruto masih labil.."tenang Tenten kepada tunangannya.

"tapi..Naruto sudah keterlaluan!!" kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"sudahlah Sakura!!". Kali ini Sasuke yang menenangkan Sakura.

"tapi.. yang patut disalahkan itu, Hinata..dia sudah membuat Naruto frustasi! Naruto kuliah ke Amerika menuntut ilmu, tapi dia malah selingkuh ama Kiba!! Malah ngaku-ngaku gak punya pacar pula! Kiba kan gak tau Hinata udah jadian ama Naruto!" jelas Neji.

Semuanya Cuma manggut-manggut.

"Hinata..bisa se kejam itu..mustahil Neji-san!"kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hinata kan pendek! Biasanya orang pendek itu licik!!"seru Tenten tiba-tiba.

Semuanya sweat.

Krekk!! Pintu terbuka, sesosok gadis muncul disana.

--

--

Hinata…?

**Saiaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaattttttt ficttttt multichappppp!!**

**Ahaha! Mau rekues? Mau hiatus?sok mode;on**

**Ehehe.. kasi kritik ama saran yya!!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter2

"Hinata

"Hinata?"

"selamat siang semua.."sapanya. semua hanya mengangguk.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih maju.

Kini dia ada di depan Neji yang sedang duduk.

"ano.. aku mau bertanya. Tentang kepindahanku ke divisi Okinawa?"jawabnya to the point.

"itu.. sepertinya akan diundur.."jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"diundur?" ulangnya keheranan.

"ada sedikit masalah, ya.. mungkin kau tak perlu tahu.. sekarang, kalau tidak ada urusan sebaiknya anda pergi. Saya masih sibuk"usir Sasuke pelan. Sakura hanya menganga, tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"aaa.. baiklah. Selamat siang semua.."katanya sambil berpamitan dan bergegas keluar.

"Neji.."panggil Sasuke sambil membalikkan arah tempat duduknya, kini menghadap langit.

" ya?" sahut Neji.

"aku tidak kejam kan memperlakukan adikmu seperti itu?" ujarnya.

"tidak.. dan hal itu tidak seharusnya kita permasalahkan" katanya.

"terima kasih" ungkapnya. Neji dan Tenten kini bangkit berdiri.

"kami pergi dulu,ya? Aku masih ada masalah dengan petinggi Hyuuga" kata Neji.

"hei! Besok kan hari Sabtu.. kita jalan-jalan,yuk? Sekalian kita jalan-jalan menghibur Naruto!!" seru Sakura disertai anggukan semua.

"tapi pergi kemana?" Tanya Tenten kebingungan. Wajah Sakura terlihat mempunyai ide.

"kita ke.."

_Ruangan Naruto_

"jalan-jalan? Hoo.." kata Naruto innocent

"APA?? JALAN-JALAN?!" lanjutnya. Tampaknya ia mengerti maksudnya. Dasar anak bodoh.

"iya iya..! mau ikut gak?" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah malas.

"mau mau mau!!" jawab Naruto berbunga-bunga.

"dobe.. tampaknya kau berbeda dari tadi pagi? Hhh… bocah ramen.." kata Sasuke membenarkan fakta. Naruto cemberut.

"aihh.. masalah itu? Kesampingkan dulu, lahh!! Aku mau pergi! Jalan-jalan.. hey, kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"China Town.."sahut Sakura semangat. Naruto terdiam mematung.

"China Town?" ulang Naruto lemas. Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan.

"baiklah.. aku akan mengajak seseorang,ya?" jawabnya kembali ceria setelah tadi hanya mematung.

"ajak seseorang?" Tanya Sakura.

"tidak, dobe! Ini hanya untuk kita-kita!!" tolak Sasuke dingin. Naruto cemberut lagi.

"huh! Temeee!! Ya sudah!"katanya mengalah.

**Krekk!!**

"Tuan Uzumaki, Tuan Uchiha rapat dengan pemilik perusahaan Sannin Corporation akan segera berlangsung" kata Anko mengingatkan para atasan mereka.

"oh. Baiklah, kalau begitu persiapkan saja data-datanya ya!" pesan Naruto. Anko hanya mengangguk sopan dan kembali ke mejanya.

"kami tinggal dulu, ya Sakura.."kata Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ohya, Naruto. Aku pinjam Sasuke sebentar ya!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke meng-iya-kan ucapan kekasihnya.

"hhh… kutunggu!" kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**Brakk!**

"dia membanting pintu keras sekali. Sepertinya ia marah.."gumam Sasuke dingin.

"lalu ada apa, Sakura?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh kekasihnya itu.

_Chu!_

"hhaaa??"

"selamat bekerja ya!! Dadah!"seru Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"hhaa?? Gadis jaman sekarang memang agresif,ya?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Ia memegang bibirnya. "namun, itu tidak menjadi penghambat kok!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum (mesum) tipis dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_Setelah rapat_

"hoaaamm!! Rapat dengan kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek seperti Jiraiya-san dan Tsunade-san sangat membosankan,yaa!!" seru Naruto dan Konohamaru bersamaan sambil menguap.

"hh.. begitulah orang tua.."jawab Sasuke pendek dan dingin.

"Sasukee!!"panggil seorang gadis. Mereka bertiga menoleh. Dilihat mereka seorang gadis dengan rambut mencolok berlari mendekati mereka.

Entah mengapa wajah Sasuke memerah. Mungkin karena hal sebelum rapat?

"teman-teman! Aku pinjam Sasuke,ya??" izinnya. Naruto dan Konohamaru hanya bergumam malas.

"silahkan!" gumam dua manusia yang malas situ.

"hh..senangnya ya punya pacar?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Konohamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kapan aku punya pacar,ya?"lanjutnya. Konohamaru tersenyum tipis lagi.

"asal kakak membuka hati kakak saja, itu sudah cukup.."jawab Konohamaru dewasa.

"ngomong emang gam…"

"KONOHAMARUUU!!" pangil seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang bermata lavender.

Wajah Konohamaru memerah. "i..iya Hanabi?" sahutnya.

"kak Naruto! Aku pinjam Konohamaru,yaa?!" izinnya.

"ukh.. de ja vu!!" batin Naruto

"terserahlah…" jawabnya enteng dan segera berlalu ke lift terdekat.

"hhaaa?? Sirik.." gumam Konohamaru.

"huff.. lift ini? Ukh.. dejavu lagi.." gumam Naruto dalam hati.

_flashback_

"_Hinata-chan… mana hadiah kelulusanku?" tawar Naruto_

"_hadiah? Oke deh.. nunduk,ya?!" sahutnya._

"_hmpphhh!!"_

"_nah.. itu hadiahnyaa!!" seru Hinata senang. Naruto memerah._

_Tak sadar pintu lift sudah terbuka dari tadi, semua pegawai yang ada disitu hanya bias mesem-mesem(mesum). Tampak kejauhan Minato selaku pemilik perusahaan menerawang._

_Wajahnya memerah. Entah marah ataupun kesal._

_Sesampai di ruangan Minato mereka berdua dimarahi habis-habisan_

_Flashback off_

Naruto terkikik geli mengingat kejadian lucu itu (tepatnya memalukan).

Naruto telah sampai di lantai 3. tujuannya ingin kembali ke ruangannya tercinta dan berdiam diri di 'jendela' _faforitnya._

Di belokan yang sepi, tampak sepasang kekasih berada disana.

Tampak mereka berciuman.

_Biasa.._

_Anak muda jaman sekarang memang begitu.._

_Namun.._

_Kiba dan Hinata.._

"**Pergi! Ayo pergi dari tempat itu!!"**batin Naruto memerintah.

Langkah kaki Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ia berlari. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Lari dari kenyataan yang ia lihat.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah tangga yang sepi.

Badannya tertunduk. Matanya tak terasa dibasahi cairan hangat.

_Air mata_

Air mata itu begitu deras mengalir. Seolah-olah rasanya enggan sekali beranjak dari wajah pria tampan itu.

--

--

Bersambung!!

--

--

**Ohhoo.. aneeehhh!! Suangat aneehh!! Otak saiia memang aneehh!!**

**Mungkin ketika saiia dilahirin mama saiia lagi aneh kale yee?? Makanye anaknye kaek gini….**

**Okee!! Sekaran balesan reviewww!!**

**Sebelumnya, makasih udah ngeripiu yyaa??**

**Faika Araifa ; **hmmm.. Hinata jaad? Terserah kamu dehh.. ada udang di balik bakwan?

Ahaha.. lihat sajalah..review lagi iaa??-dilempar donat-

**Runaway-dobe ; **eaa kak! Au buat fict multichap.. makasih pujiannya! Puas kan aku buat fict multi-chap? Ahah! Sasunaru? YAOI MENYUSUL!! Review lagi,ya!! –dilempar lagi-

**Lil-ecchan ; **teteh.. saiia.. aduh.. maapkan daku lhaa.. KibaHina? Mbak.. anda memasuki area NaruHinaKiba lhhoo!!

**Kagurafuuko ; **naruto untukmu? NO WAYY!! Dia hanya untuk kakak saiia!! Sasuke!!

Hahah.. makasih dah review ya..review lagee! XDDD

**Naruchu-chan ; **boonk koo! Aku gak hiatus.. wong ini ku apdet khaann?? Makasih pujiannya. Tapi kak nda emang lebih senior dari aku.. pasti kakak lebih bagus!

**Just a friend **: hoo.. ini kamu? Saiia ini pembenci Naruhina juga..tapi kadang kadang.. saiia lebih cinta Sasunaru.. review lagee iaa??

**Miyu201 : **ahaha.. Hinata tega iiaa?? Heheh.. kapan The True Feelings kamu apded?

Sakura-nya matiin yya??-dibunuh Sasusaku fans-

**M4yuraa **: hahah.. maaf saiia buat dia jaad.. hahah… review lage iaa??

**Inuzumaki Helen **; berat mbak.. kata2 iang.. Kaya'nya bakal bagus banget nih pen pik.

Tapi, makasih pujiannya.. kalo anda kecewa ntarnya.. maafkan iaa??

**Karupin69** ; nyyee?? Kak.. kakak udah 2 x bilang fict ku OOC ama lebay ato Hiperbolis lho kak! Kalo mpe 3 x.. cha..gak ngereview fict kakak lho!-ngancem-

Ahah..ngacoo..

**MooMoo : **ini teh kak Tia? Ahaha.. disini gak terima dangdutan mbak.. ahaha…

**Nara chiaki : **neh gw apded… shikatema?? Liat ntar mbak.. makasih pujiannya! Eheh.. gila toh penpik lo! Apdednya kemaren cepet amet? Hukumannya gw ga ripiu semua.. ahahaha

**lil' shiro-kun****:** huahaha.. maapkan aku Seii!! Hampir saja review mu yg ini aku sepelekan.. ahahaha. Oyee… wanted ramen buru lo apded gehh!! Hey! Gw cewe mbakk!! Jangn dipanggil BUNG!! Ahaha!! Pennamnenya anehh!!-bales dendem- huahahaha…

review lage iaa??

**Hatake gHee : **makaseehhh!! Ehehe.. sasuke OOC? Ooc dimana ka? Oya, OOC apaan sseehh?? Ehehe.. kak Rai? Sedih dia ngga ol lagi..huuhhuuu.. kakak iparku.. kapan kau kembali…-nangis histeris- btw.. kapan tuh saiia jadi istri Neji?? Di tunggu ka! XDD

**Blackpapilon **: oke dehh.. aku pake basa baku.. aneh ya waktu Neji blablabla? Maaf..

Ahaha…makasih lagi pujiannyaaa!! Ohya.. Jejak Bulan Diatas Air kamu kapan di apded?

Itu fict SasuSaku iang saiia setujui lhoo!!-mank nape?-

**Yuuichi93** : ohh.. makasih..makasih..Kiba dipindahin? Kiba bukan pegawai mas.. Cuma cowo Hinata yang RAJIIINNN banget dating ke kantornya… ahahaha.. hey! Cokelat Tobi harus jadi milik saiia!! Gak boleh punya sapa2!!-dilempar baskom-

**I-wanna-go-to-a-place** : emang bagian itu ada masalah ya? Perasaan ga nape2…-dilempar laptop- review lage iaa??

**Konoha High School Musical** ; ampun,Nitt?? Jangan gara2 gw kawin ama Neji lo jadi gilaa?? Hadohhh.. parah…review lage ia jeng?

**Uchiha Yuki-Chan** : apa daia otak saia jeng.. saiia Cuma bias buat itu2 mulu..

Heheh.. review lage iaa??

Hadoohhh!! Makaseh ia yg udah ngereview…

Mungkin yg ini, beda dari harapan kalian.. saiia stress soalnya…

Review again?


	3. Chapter3

Malam di kediaman Namikaze

_Malam di kediaman Namikaze_

Minato, Kushina dan Naruto sedang makan malam bersama. Makan malam hari itu sangat tidak biasa. Entahlah, Naruto pun diam..?

"a..ayah.."panggil Naruto membuka pembicaraan, nada-nya terdengar takut.

Minato mendongak, menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"apa?" sahutnya dingin. Wajah Naruto yang tadi memandang tegak ke arah ayahnya kini menunduk.

"a..aku..minta maaf.."ucap Naruto berat,serba salah, ketakutan dan tak ada sekali sifat Naruto dalam omongannya itu.

**Brakk!!**

Gebrakan meja itu membuat Kushina yang tadi makan dengan tenang kini terperanjat.

"maaf katamu? Hanya karena cinta bodohmu pada gadis sialan itu kita harus memohon pada cabang Okinawa untuk membuat file baru? Kau tidak tahu apa!! File pertukaran pegawai itu sangat penting!! Apa-apaan kau merobeknya! Untung kau tidak diprotes, Naruto!!" jelas Minato panjang lebar dan dengan bentakan yang sangat mengerikan.

Uchiha Fugaku-pun kalah..

Naruto masih tertunduk. Kushina hanya memandang khawatir dalam diam.

Apa yang akan ia perbuat? Membela Naruto dan menentang Minato? Jangan harap.. Minato sangat tegas, oh salah, sangat keras mendidik anaknya.

Apalagi si 'urakan' Naruto. Namun, di sisi lain Minato sangat kompak dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"ayah..kau boleh pecat aku kalau itu membuatmu puas.. aku sadar aku tak pantas mengelola perusahaan ayah..maaf.." ujar Naruto angkat bicara. Nadanya masih terdengar menyedihkan.

Minato bangkit dari duduknya. Membawa piring kotornya ke wastafel dan kembali ke meja makan.

"tidurlah.. kau akan lelah saat pergi ke China Town nanti" kata Minato sambil membelakangi Naruto dan Kushina yang masih di meja makan.

Pintu kamar kedua orang tua-nya menjeblak terbuka. Minato masuk kesana.

"ibu.. cepatlah makan. Kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut" pesan Minato kepada sang istri tercinta. Kushina mengangguk pelan dan membawa piring kotor miliknya dan Naruto.

"a..ayah?"

"ayahmu..mungkin ia butuh kamu perhatikan? Habisnya, akhir-akhir ini kamu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu..hihi.." kata Kushina sambil melangkah menuju Naruto.

Naruto memasang wajah bodohnya. Ibunya terkikik geli.

"kau tidurlah, besok kau harus ke sana kan? Ibu juga akan check up.." pesan Kushina sambil merapikan rambut emas yang dulu dan sekarang sangat sering ia elus.

"tapi, siapa yang mengantar ibu?" Tanya Naruto panic.

"ada ayahmu.. kamu ini! Jangan perlakukan ibu seperti janda penyakitan, dong?" gurau Kushina sambil menatap lembut mata biru cerah milik anak semata wayangnya itu.

"hehe.. kupikir ayah masih tetap kerja.. haha.. aku ke kamar dulu,ya? Selamat malam, bu!!" seru Naruto sambil mencium dahi Kushina.

"selamat malam juga anakku!"

Naruto sudah naik ke lantai atas. Ke kamarnya yang sudah lama tak Kushina tengok karena sibuk dengan penyakitnya sendiri. Pasti sudah seperti kapal pecah.

" anakku.." gumam Kushina lembut.

_Pagi harinya_

_Di kediaman Namikaze_

"HUAAAA!! Aku telat bangun!! Bagaimana ini!! Haduhh…" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar. Minato dan Kushina yang sedang ada di meja makan hanya menggeleng kepala.

"itu.. anakmu.. bodohnya sama sepertimu.."gumam Minato sambil menyeruput tehnya dan membaca Koran. Kushina yang sedang menuangkan the ke dalam gelas hanya mengembangkan seulas senyum manis.

"enak saja! Dia anakmu tahu! Buktinya kalian kembar!!" balas Kushina agak _sebal_ dibilang begitu sama suaminya sendiri.

Langkah kaki dari atas terdengar.

"huwaa!!" teriak Naruto

**Brakk!!**

"hwaaaa!! Siapa sih yang nyimpen kain pel disini!! Masih basah pula! Sakit tahu!" adu Naruto sambil menunjukkan kain kotor itu. Kedua suami istri itu terkekeh.

"makanya jangan telat! Sudahku bangunkan juga!" kata Minato sambil menyeruput tehnya yang hamper habis.

"huh! Ya sudah, aku pergi!! Dah ayah! Dah ibu!!"katanya sambil mengambil roti dan mencium kening Kushina. Disalamnya juga Minato.

"mana ciuman untuk ayah?" tawar Minato usil. Naruto mengeluarkan kebiasaannya.

"HOEEKK!! Maaf ayah! Aku bukan seperti ayah!! Sampai jumpaaa!!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju garasi mobil.

"apa? Seperti ayah?? Hey! Naruto tunggu ayaahh!!" panggil Minato sambil mengejarnya.

--

"huaaa… maafkan aku teman-teman.. aku telat bangun..!" jelas Naruto.

Tenten, Neji dan Sasuke tampak memaafkan.. tapi sepertinya tidak untuk si otak pintar yang berdahi lebar berujung pink, Sakura.

"ayolah.. aku kan Cuma telat 3 jam.. lagi pula kalian masih sempat 'kan main playstasion dulu??" lanjut Naruto dengan wajah tanpa-dosa.

Urat kesal mulai muncul di wajah Sakura.

"ugghh!! KAU PIKIR MENUNGGU BUKAN KELELAHAANN!!" bentak Sakura.

" ya.. maaf.." ujar Naruto dengan singkatnya.

"hhh.. ayolah, kita ka nada janji dengan Shikamaru dan Temari di toko baseball punya Gaara!!" ujar Tenten yang mulai kelelahan menghadapi Naruto dan Sakura.

"ya sudahlah!! Ayo!" ajak Sakura masih kesal.

--

"kau lama sekali,sih! Kan keburu penuh kan ini!!" maki Temari pada suaminya, Shikamaru. Sang jenius dari klan Nara dan si pemalas dari klan Nara.

"hhh… yang penting aku ikut,kan?" jawab Shikamaru tak peduli. Temari sebenarnya mau memarahinya habis-habisan, tapi itu tak terjadi.

"bukannya memang sedang ada festival,ya?" kata Neji pelan.

"festival?" ulang semua sambil melirik Neji.

"eh.. itu, bukannya mereka?" ujar Tenten sembari menunjuk sekumpulan orang-orang.

"salah satu diantara mereka 'kan..?" lanjut Naruto.

"adikku?" lanjut Naruto sambil menganga besar.

"Runa-chan?!"

--

--

--

Payaahhh!! Dasar!!

Kenapa waktu begitu jahat padaku?!

Tadinya aku mau selesein semua ini.. semua cerita di China Town…

Tapi…

Hhh….

Mungkin kini gak ada waktu untuk membalas review seperti kemarin..

Gomen ne..!

Salahkanlah mama-ku -digeplak-

Bagaimana? Para OC akan Full muncul di chap depan…

Buat _Uchiha Yuki-chan…_ masksudku special buat para author yang pernah mereview fict bodoh ini adalah munculnya mereka di festival China Town…

Hueheueuehe…

Aneh ya?

Maaf…

Review?


	4. Chapter4

"ah

"ah.. kakak?"

"dobe!! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Tanya Naruto agak kesal. Ditanya kenapa kesal untuk apa juga tak ada yang mengerti.. hah, anak bodoh dasar..

"yaelaaahh!! Namanya juga festival,kak! Masa iya sih aku nggak dateng?" sahut anak itu.

"lalu, kamu sama siapa?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada menginterograsi.

"ama Ru-chan lah! Kakak piker ama siapa??" Tanya anak itu.

"oohh.. Runaway.. Runaway.. kamu emang gak ada ubahnya,ya?" kata Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"oooii!! Runawaaayy!! Ayo kita ketemu ama anak-anak yang laen.!" Panggil seorang gadis seumuran dengan Runaway berambut cokelat panjang.

"Ru? Naruchu?" kata Runaway menanggapi temannya itu.

"hooo.. ada paman Naruto? Apa kabar paman?" sapa Naruchu itu sambil menunduk.

"pa.. paman?"

"iya, paman.. memangnya umur pria itu berapa?" Tanya Naruchu dengan tampang polos.

"itu kakakku bodoooohh!! Dia baru 23 tahuunn!!" bentak Runaway agak sewot dengan apa yang temannya ucapkan.

"ahh.. maaf, kak!"

"aaa.. tak apa" sahut Naruto agak kesal.

"lalu, kenapa kalian ada disini?" sambung Sasuke sambil menyalakan ipod-nya.

"kami berdua, Mel-chan, Pei dan Ecchan sedang ada janji disini. Katanya Mel-chan juga mau bawa pacarnya." Jelas Runaway sambil berkacak pinggang.

"hoo.. apa? Mel-chan mau bawa pacarnya?!" kata Tenten dan Sakura berbarengan.

"iya.. masa kalian tidak tahu pacarnya Mel-chan? Katanya dari Klan Uchiha juga.. anaknya lucu,lhoo!!" kata Naruchu panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sasuke-kun.. kamu tahu siapa pacar Mel-chan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"ano.. yang lebih mengenalnya adalah Aniki.. aku tak ikut campur.." kata Sasuke agak sedikit.. gimana gitu?

"OOOIII!! Kak Runawaaayyy!! Kak Naruchuuuu!!" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat cempreng, dan memekakan telinga. Yah.. wajahnya sangat berbeda dari sifatnya.

Mel-chan..

"berisik!!" kata Pei sambil menjitak Mel-chan.

"adododoh!! Jahat amat sih!!" kata Mel-chan mengaduh.

Sasuke dan Mel-chan berpandangan, sepertinya mereka saling tidak setuju kalau mereka masing-masing ada disitu.

"anak bodoh! Dengan siapa kau kesini?!" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Mel-chan cemberut.

"bukan urusanmu kali! Hey! Kau apa-apaan membawa si 'dahi lebar' itu!!" kata Mel-chan sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan jari tengah. Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"apa urusanmu?! Dia tunanganku, kok!" jawab Sasuke dengan berani.

"hah? Aku tidak terimaaa!! Pokoknya kak Sasuke hanya boleh bertunangan apalagi menikha dengan Kak Narutooo!! Gak boleh ama si wanita berdahi lebar ituuu!!" teriak Mel-chan histeris.

Oke, perlu dijelaskan disini. Mel-chan Uchiha, satu-satunya anak terberisik di kampong Uchiha ini memang maniak dengan yang namanya _kakaknya harus menikah dengan sahabat kakaknya sejak kecil_. Untuk seukuran anak kecil seperti dia, harusnya dia tak tahu hal itu.

Sasuke dan semuanya hanya diam lalu bersweatdrop ria.

Sedangkan kawanan yang Mel-chan bawa hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun, tidak untuk Ecchan _si pembenci YAOI_.

"hhaaa?? Urusai!! Mana pacarmu itu?!" kata Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"baiklah.. aku panggilkan! Tunggu kau disitu rambut ayam!!" bentak Mel-chan sadis dan meninggalkan mereka semua yang ada disitu.

"huahahaha!! Bahkan adikmu sendiri mengejekmu.. rambut ayam?! Sasuke.. aku tak yakin dia itu adikmu!! Ahahaha" ejek sebuah suara yang tak punya perasaan, ekspresi, atau apalah itu namanya.

"huh! Bagus sekali kau, Sai! Akan kubuktikan kalau akan ada yang mengejekmu lebih parah!" desis Sasuke kesal.

_Sementara itu di tempat Mel-chan_

"Tobi-kun.."

"iya, Mel-chan? Ada apa?" sahut seorang bocah berumur sekitar SMP yang tinggi.

Bocah itu muncul dari balik kedai ramen. Ia membuka topinya.

"hai! Mau ikut makan ama aku juga?" tawar Tobi kalem.

"nggak.. aku tadi udah makan ama Kak Pei. Emangnya kamu belum makan, gitu?" jawab Mel-chan penuh perhatian.

Bocah pria itu hanya menggeleng lembut dan membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"belum sempet, tadi aku nganter kak Yuki dulu ke tempat pacarnya." Jawab Tobi lembut.

Mel-chan blushing. "ohya, Kak Yuki dimana?" Tanya Mel-chan.

Tobi menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "nanti dia nyusul ama pacarnya Sasori, kak Deidara-san dan adiknya kak Deidara-san, Seiryuu" jawab Tobi. Mel-chan hanya manggut-manggut.

"ohya, kamu mau ikut aku ketemu kakak aku nggak?" ajak Mel-chan tiba-tiba.

Tobi keselek.

"apa? Ketemu kakakmu yang katamu super dingin dan nyebelin itu?" Tanya Tobi sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"iya, kenapa? Takut?"

"ah? Nggak, masa aku takut sih? Ahahaha.."bantah Tobi sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"kalau gitu, kamu mau ikut gak?"

"oke deh! Tunggu aku makan,ya?" kata Tobi. Mel-chan hanya mengangguk bersemangat.

_Di tempat Sasuke dkk._

"mana si Mel-chan?" Tanya Pei pada sahabatnya, Ecchan.

"lah? Mana ku tahu.. mungkin si Tobi lagi makan kali?" jawab Ecchan enteng.

Tak lama kemudian. Datanglah Mel-chan dengan seorang pria setinggi Naruto waktu masih 15 tahun. Memakai jaket putih, kaos hitam lengkap dengan jeans berwarna hitam juga. Tak lupa topi dan kacamata hitam. Sasuke melongo. Mel-chan memasang tampang kemenangan.

"Sasuke, kenalkan, ini pacarku. Tobi. Tobi-kun, ini Sasuke. Kakakku." Kata Mel-chan sambil mengenalkan mereka satu sama lain.

"Tobi"

"Sasuke"

"nah, udah kenalkan Sasuke?? Kalau begitu, tak ada keberatan 'kan?" Tanya Mel-chan angkuh sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tepatnya sangat tak sopan.

"Tobi!!" panggil sebuah suara perempuan. Sasuke mendongak, matanya membelalak.

Begitupun yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yuki-chan?"

Semuanya pada kebingungan. Sakura udah masang muka jealous. Sakura langsung didiepak ama Mel-chan. Menurutnya, wajah Sakura yang imut itu, sangat memuakkan(baginya)

"kakak? Kakak Sasori?" sahut Tobi. Yuki memalingkan wajah ke Tobi.

"oh.. sudah ada Mel-chan?" kata Yuki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"iya, kak! Mana kak Dei-chan dan Seiryuu?" tanyanya. Yuki menunjuk kearah sebuah kedai. Tampak mereka sedang ribut.

"ya sudah.. perlukah kak Yuki dan kak Sasuke ku perkenalkan?" Tanya Melchan.

"aaa.. tak usah kok, Mel. Kami sudah saling kenal" kata Yuki. Sakura dan Sasori membelalak.

"Peiii!!" panggil sebuah suara lagi. Kali ini sangat dingin dan sangat tak peduli.

Wajah Pei memerah.

"Shi.. Shino? Kau sudah sampai?" tanyanya. Shino mengangguk.

"teman-teman, kami pergi dulu,ya?" izin Pei. Semuanya mengangguk.

"oooii!! Kak Peii!!" panggil Mel-chan. Pei menoleh. Mel-chan tersenyum nakal.

"yo! Hati-hati!!". Pei mengangguk malas dan membalas. "jangan sampai ada psikopat yang mengintai! Haha! Dadaaahh!!"

_Suara kembang api mulai menggelegar. Sinaran kembang api yang indah memberi sedikit sinar pada beberapa pemuda yang ada disana._

_Pertanda, awal kejadian dimulai…_

.

.

"teman-teman, aku cari kedai Takoyaki dulu,ya?" izin Naruto. Semua mengangguk.

"aku ikut,ya??" Tanya Naruchu penuh harap sambil berbinar-binar. Naruto mengangguk.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam.

Sampai Naruto mendapati pemandangan yang mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan.

_Seorang pria bertato merah di pipinya dan seorang gadis berambut panjang kebiru-biruan sedang memeluk lengan pria itu dengan mesranya._

_Kiba.. dan.. ??_

"Naruchu.. kita lari,ya?"

Naruchu menggelengkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"baiklah.."

_Mereka berlari, pria disebelah sang gadis itu tahu apa alasannya untuk berlari._

_Sedangkan tidak dengan sang gadis._

_Ia hanya ikut berlari dengan bermandikan cahaya percikan kembang api._

_Seperti dongeng._

.

.

"hey! Lama sekali kau Naruto?" protes Neji dan Ino pelan.

"maaf.. maaf.."

"semuanya, aku jalan-jalan dulu,ya? Sampai jumpa kak Naruu!!" pamit adiknya, Runaway.

_Di tempat Mel-chan dan Tobi_

"Tobi-kun.. kakakku tidak galak 'kan?" kata Mel-chan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih. Tobi tersenyum manis.

"tidak juga, kok.."

"kak Yuki itu mantannya kakakku lho!" ujar Mel-chan tetap dengan posisinya.

"HOOOIII!!"

Mel-chan dan Tobi kaget.

'ini pasti 2 anak manusia yang sangat menyebalkan ini dehh!! Huh, merusak suasana!' gumam Mel-chan dalam hati sambil mengutuk kedua temannya itu.

Seiryuu dan Eidya.

"pacaran di tempat rame gini!! Huahahaha!!" kata Seiryuu

"tau nih, gelap lagi?! Dasar anak kecil jaman sekarang! Mel, inget! Kamu ama Tobi itu masih kelas 1 SMP tauu!!" nasehat temannya yang agak alim tapi tetap menyebalkan.

"jangan-jangan udah ngapa-ngapain,nehh!!" goda Seiryuu.

"SHANAROOO!!"

.

"maaf, Mel…" rintih Seiryuu kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya.

"makanya! Cari pacar sono!! Biar nggak ngegangguin gw!!" bentak Mel-chan kesel.

Gimana nggak? Dua temennya itu udah SMA tapi tetep aja kayak anak kecil.

"iya, deh.. maaf.."

_Bagaikan embun di pagi buta.. setetes air mata terjatuh dari pipi sang putri._

_Berlari, sang putri seperti berlari dari perjamuan makan kerajaan yang sangat memuakkan._

"kak Hinata?" gumam Mel-chan. Tobi, Seiryuu dan Eidya menengok.

_Sang putri berlari.._

_Meninggalkan jejak tak bersisa.._

_Air mata…_

.

.

"apa? Hinata? Menangis? Di mana, Mel?" Tanya Naruto terkaget-kaget.

"**iya, tadi aku lihat dia menangis. Tadi dia berlari kearah jembatan puncak festival yang masih sepi. Entahlah.. tadi aku melihatnya bersama dengan yang lain"**

"kalau begitu, jika kamu melihat dia lagi hubungi aku, ya! Terima kasih!"

.

.

_Kini sang pangeran yang mengejar sang putri._

_Sang putri yang menangis tanpa alas an yang pasti._

"_bukankah sang putri tadi masih bersenang-senang dengan sang pangeran berkuda putih-nya?" batin sang pangeran yang kini berlari._

.

.

"Helen-chan.. kamu malam ini cantik banget deh.." puji Kiba

"makasih…"

.

.

_Sang pangeran berhenti di depan jembatan itu, ia menemukan sang Putri menangis._

_Gaun ungu-nya tertiup angina malam yang sangat menusuk tulang._

"_oh, Kami.. Putri kenapa?" batinnya._

"kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto pelan dan lembut. Hinata menengok.

Tanpa apa-apa lagi ia berlari mendekati Naruto dan memeluk Naruto.

"_Kiba __**selingkuh**__, Naruto-kun.."_ adu Hinata sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di jaket hitam Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata dan membelai rambut panjangnya itu.

"ya.. Hinata.."

.

.

"ooiii!! Kakashi!! Apa kau masih akan terus mabuk-mabukan disini!!" Tanya istrinya Kakashi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ghee.. liburan ini 'kan? Aku masih mau bersenang-senang!!" pinta Kakashi yang wajahnya merah karena mabuk.

"lagipula ka nada Iruka dan Khai?" kata Kakashi memelas.

"tak ada alasaan!! Ayo pulaaangg!!" Ghee kini sangat murka pada suaminya yang kalau mabuk, memang benar-benar kelewatan.

"oi, Ghee! Kok kau bisa mau menikah sama Kakashi?" Tanya Khai.

"entahlah, mungkin aku di apain.. ahaha, selamat malam semuaa!!"

.

.

"paman Blackpapilooonnn!! 1 ramen porsi besar,ya!!" pesan seorang pemuda bersyal biru yang panjang. Konohamaru.

"iya… tidak 2 buat Hanabi?" tanyanya.

"nggaklah, biar romantis gitu!! Hahaha!!"

"bodoh!! Pak! 1 porsi lagi!!" kata Hanabi sambil menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

Paman Ramen langganan mereka berdua di festival itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat tinmgkah laku anak muda jaman sekarang.

"blackpapilon, ada pelanggan yang memesan ramen dengan kuah kari yang pedas!" kata Chiaki dengan juteknya. Black nyolot.

"biasa aja, mbak!"

"kak Chiaki, aku pesan mie ramen ayam" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Miyu, kamu ayam? Aku kari sapi saja!" pesan temannya yang bernama Rin Kajuji.

"baik! Segera datangg!!"

"woi! Kok aku ditinggal sih!!" tegur temannya yang satu lagi yang bernama Mayura.

"gw juga ditinggalin!!" protes Moo-chan (ini Tia pengarang Pheromones)

"iyee!! Maaf, maaf!!" kata Rin.

.

.

**TIDAAAAKKK!! Dasar saiia anak bodohh!!**

**Masa belum selese juga!!**

**Gara2 kakak saiia iank psikopat n autis ini!! Masa jam segini udah ngantuk!!**

**Balesan review?**

**Oke dahh!**

**.**

**Mayur4 ; ahahah, refreshing. Ujung2nya ketemu ama HInata busuk!! Huahhaha**

**mooMoo lagee ; iye, km masuk tuh!**

**Blackpapilon ; neh, udah di apdet! Gimana pertanyaan saiia?? Jawab eaaa**

**Karupin sajaa ; neh udah ku apdet ka! Setuju aja kubuat jadi pacar Shino,ya?**

**Inuzumaki Helen ; eaa.. kamu jadi pacar Kibaaa**

**Uzumaki Khai ; neeehh.. yondy galag? Huehehe.. review lage eaa??**

**Runaway-dobe ; adek naru? Ya andalah!! Ahaha**

**Lil; shiro-kun ; jeleeekk!! Dasaaarrr!! Kamu jaad eaaa?? Romance saiia am Tobi anchuur!! XDDDD**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan ; heh, jenk! Malah bilang kocak pula?? Urusin tuh mcaa!!**

**Ko ngga diapdeeett!!**

**Naruchu-chan ; ahaha, ooc? Masa sehh?? Kejaaaammmm**

**Miyu201 ; walahh, ini cerita anak2 jenk! Heueheheh**

**Lil 'ecchan ; telat reviewq mbakk!!**

**Sabaku no gHee ; yang ini udah bisa di komen kann??**

**Chiaki malez log in ; hueheheh, iyaiyadundd??**

**Miu.chya.chan ; maaf ya? Km lum aku masukin**

**Konoha High School Musical ; hhaa?? Aku tak mengerti… ahahah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf yyaa?? Pasti tidak memuaskan… ahahha..**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya diupdate

Akhirnya diupdate..

Makasih, ya yang kemarin-kemarin dah review..

Hehe, ni lanjtannya…!!

Enjoy reading!

.

"hiks..hiks…"

Tangis Hinata mulai mereda setelah cukup lama Naruto mendiamkannya.

"kau sudah merasa baikan, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan seraya menyeka air matanya.

"hhh… memangnya, kamu tahu darimana kalau Kiba selingkuh?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"a..aku..pernah dengar kalau.. Kiba punya mantan yang namanya… Helen… hiks.." jelasnya, suaranya masih terisak.

"Helen? Kamu tahu siapa dia?" kata Naruto sabar.

"dia.. kakak tingkat-ku saat kuliah.. hiks.." jawabnya.

"hmm, kalau begitu. Apa berjalan-jalan bisa membuatmu merasa baikan?" Tanya Naruto.

"nee? Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" jawab Hinata bingung.

"ada saja, yang pasti. Aku tahu kamu suka! Ayo!" jelasnya seraya bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata yang masih terduduk. Hinata menjawab uluran tangan Naruto.

'hangat, masih seperti dulu..' batin Hinata.

.

"hoy, Faika… aku pinjem PR matematikamu dong?" pinta Sora, adiknya Ryoma sambil bergelayut ditangan Faika.

Faika yang merasa risih langsung menepis tangannya.

"ogah! Kerjain sonoh! Dah ah, gw mau makan!" tolak Faika mentah-mentah. Sora pundung dipojokan.

"WOY! ADA YANG LIAT MEL-CHAN KAGAK??" teriak Naruchu yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu. Semuanya cengok. Ada lagi yang keselek waktu makan.

"hah? Mel-chan? Entah…" sahut Mayura cuek.

"uhuk..uhukk… dia lagi beli yakiniku di kedaai sebelah" jawab Yuuichi.

"emang kenapa?" sambar Arie-chan yang lagi sibuk makan sambil ngerjain tugasnya.

"idih! Mikir!! Ada Tobi!! Tobi ama Aikaaaa!!" teriak Naruchu pake toa.

"hee?? Aika? Temen Mel-chan?" Tanya Eidya heran.

"hula everybodeehh!! Mel-chan is bek! Wakakakakk!" tiba-tiba Mel-chan dating pake gaya Elvis Presley (bener gak?). semuanya swt.

"huh? Whatever.. Mel.. ikut aku!" kata Arie dan Naruchu yang tiba-tiba nyeret Mel-chan.

-.-"

"noh, Mel.. tuh si Tobi ama si Aika lagi mesra-mesraan!! Hantam!!" kata Arie memprovokator keadaan. Arie nengok. "wei, Mel mana?" tanyanya pada Naruchu.

"noh.. di tempat Tobi!" jawabnya singkat.

"Tobi…" panggil Mel-chan. Tanpa sadar siapa yang memanggil, Tobi nengok dan….

Ooo….

"Mel-chan..?"

"hhaa, ia! Ngapain kamu disini?! Bukannya tadi pulang!! Hah!?" bentak Mel-chan sadis. Terus melirik ke Aika. "kamu ngapain disini, Ka?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku, lagi pacaran? Oea, kenalin. Ini pacar baruku, Mel! Kamu udah kenal?" jawab Aika polos. Mel-chan cengok.

"ia, aku kenal…" jawabnya singkat.

PLAK!!

Satu tamparan panas mendarat di pipi Tobi!!

"KITA PUTUS!!" vonis Mel-chan, terus ngeloyor pergi ngejar Arie dan Naruchu yang udah kemana tau.

'kita putus? Maksudnya.. hah?' batin Aika. Dia baru sadar.

"ooo…" Aika meng-oo ria. Tobi nengok.

"ooo kenapa, Ka?" Tanya Tobi polos.

"kamu pacaran ama Mel-chan juga toohh??" kata Aika polos. Tobi mikir.

"iya, kenapa emangnya?" jawabnya. Aika mulai kesal.

"kita putus!!" vonis Aika sama sadisnya ama Mel-chan. Trus pergi kemana tau.

"ohya…ada yang lupa.." kata Aika terus balik lagi. PLAKK!!

"ja matta nee!!" seru Aika.

"hahha, dasar anak muda, makanya jangan suka selingkuh naaakk.. nakkk! Haha.." kata seorang wanita. Tobi nengok. "maxudlo?"

"hahaha..hah?" tawanya terhenti ketika ia melihat temannya lagi nyeret suaminya pake kecepatan cahaya.

"RAVEN! BANTU GW NYERET SI KAKASHI KE MOBIL! Brengsek ni laki!" teriak temennya yang ternyata bernama Ghee itu pada Raven.

Tobi Cuma cengok ngeliat mereka.

.

"Whoaa!! Bagus banget, Naruto-kun! Kamu dapet tempat ini darimana?" kagum Hinata. Naruto tersenyum puas.

"waktu kecil aku dan Kaa-san pernah kesini.." jawabnya.

Eh, Naruto-kun! Ada bintang jatuh, ayo ucapkan permohonan!" seru Hinata.

Naruto hanya ikut Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menutup matanya, berdoa dan memohon kepada Sang Bintang jatuh juga pada Kami-sama agar..

'Hinata kembali padaku, apapun yang terjadi…'.

"kamu memohon apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata seusainya. Naruto terseyum kecil.

"ada saja.. hehe!".

.

"Wakakakak! Wakaakakaka!! Mampus lo, Tob! Kena kan! Makanye, jangan doyan selingkuh! Wuakakaka!" Chiby ngakak dengar cerita sahabatnya Tobi itu. Tak lama kemudian, Chya datang. "nyahahaha, emang enaaaaaakk??" ejek Chya dan Chiby barengan.

"huh, kalian tuh ya! Sahabat lagi susah bukan dibantuin! Malah diketawain! Shit!" keluh Tobi. Tak lama kemudian, Angie aka Akari ato apalah namanya itu datang dengan tawa laknat nan membahana.

"heahahaha, satu hari ambles dah satu stok! Nyahaha." Sindirnya.

Jleb.

'gw punya adek sepupu ama temen kagak ada yang baleg.. huhu' batin Tobi menyesal.

--

A/N : hoy, maaf baru ngeupdate! Block banget nee!! XD

Dan Mel mao nta maaf sebesar2na.. kepada kka iparku…Uchiha Yuki-chan.

Karena gada Sasu-Yuki dimari…

-nangis nyesel-

Heah,

Review??


	6. Chapter 6

Ahaha, akhirnya saia meng-update cerita ini

Ahaha, akhirnya saia meng-update cerita ini.

Makasih yang udah terus nungguin fic ini..!

Hehe, oke. Kita lanjut aja dah! Chappu 6!

--

Naruto sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya, entah kenapa dari tadi dia tidak bisa tenang dengan posisinya semula. Sasuke dan Sai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sahabat mereka tersebut.

Sasuke yang tadi sedang mengutak-atik komputer Naruto kini memundurkan kursinya agak kebelakang, "kau kenapa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke agak risih.

"Hhh, aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Entah kenapa aku resah," jawab Naruto. Sasuke tampaknya agak kesal. "Tapi aku risih dengan keresahanmu, dobe!" nada Sasuke setengah berteriak. Sai hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'Matilah aku jika terus-terusan ada disini..' batin Sai ketakutan.

"Maksudmu apa, teme!! Teman sedang resah kau malah memarahinya! Bodoh!! Temee!!" jerit Naruto gondok. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau yang bodoh, dobe!! Memangnya apa yang bisa kau pikirkan? Otak udang sepertimu.."

BUAGH!

"Ups," firasat Sai benar. Naruto memukul Sasuke, Sasuke balas pukul. Merasa kesal dikacangin, Sai mulai ambil tindakan.

"Hei! Ayolah, sore-sore gini malah berantem!" lerai Sai, ia memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Naruto. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, sampai membuatmu resah dan gegabah seperti ini?" tanya Sai, Sasuke juga sudah merasa lumayan tenang dan menyiapkan telinga dan mendengar alas an sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku, heran dengan sikap Hinata padaku kemarin-kemarin." Jelasnya, nadanya ragu.

Sai hanya diam mendengar alas an konyol sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. Sasuke hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengutak-atik komputer Naruto lagi.

"Kok pada diam?" tanya Naruto polos.

oOo

Hinata sedang duduk sendiri didekat jendela, merenung sendirian. Padahal Sakura dan Ino ada disitu dan sedang ribut soal bikini mana yang harus mereka pakai saat mereka akan ke pantai liburan nanti.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya aku mau pakai bikini warna ungu ini!!" teriak Sakura, Ino melemparkan sepasang bikini merah muda polkadot kepada Sakura secara sangat sopan.

"Kamu cocoknya pakai bikini yang norak kayak gini! 'kan match sama jidatmu yang sama noraknya!" kata Ino dengan cuek. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apa katamu?! Jangan suka meledek orang, Ino Pig!!" balas Sakura tak kalah cuek.

Hinata yang mulai merasa terganggu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!! Kalian bisa diam tidak, sih?! Berisik tahu!" bentak Hinata tiba-tiba, Ino dan Sakura berhenti bertengkar. Memandang heran kepada Hinata yang terduduk didekat jendela sana. "Hi-Hinata?" Ino dan Sakura tetap tercengang. Hinata menutup mulutnya.

"A-ano, maaf. A-aku, sedang pusing.." jelasnya, wajahnya yang kini merah padam disembunyikannya dengan menunduk. Ino dan Sakura mendekati Hinata dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Memangnya kamu pusing kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura lembut. Ino mengangguk mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat. "Katakan saja pada kami!"

"Um, begini.. Aku, merasa sangat menyesal.." ujar Hinata menggantung. Dua perempuan didepannya saling bertatapan. "Aku merasa bersalah kepada.. Naruto-kun.. A-aku.." belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, Ino sudah berkata. "Aku yakin, Naruto pasti mengerti dan memaafkanmu kok." Ucapan Ino berhasil menenangkan Hinata, Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman.. Kalian sungguh beruntung mempunyai kisah cinta yang berjalan mulus, tidak seperti aku.." Hinata tertawa pahit. Ino dan Sakura memandang sedih.

Plok.

Hinata merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan didapatinya Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Jangan pesimis gitu, dong. Chayo!" kata Sakura sambil diiringi senyum jahil Ino.

oOo

"Hoahmm! Jadi kita berencana membuat Naruto dan Hinata balikan, nih?" tanya Tenten dengan nada malas. "Jujur aku gak setuju kalau Naruto dan Hinata rujuk lagi, huh!" tambahnya. Semua yang ada dimeja itu keheranan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Tenten-chan? Bukankah itu yang terbaik untuk Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil menggaruk kepala bingung.

Tenten menyeruput cappucinonya. "Aku nggak mau aja sahabatku tersakiti untuk kedua kali lagi." komentarnya. Tenten memang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Si Nona Kritikan Pedas' oleh teman-temannya. Dia juga sangat peka terhadap perasaan seseorang.

Tenten kini bangkit. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar," pamitnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Hinata juga sudah menyesal kok.. Tenten-chan terlalu sensitive.." ujar Sakura.

**Bersambung!**

**Ayo tebak-tebak, Hinata bakal balikan lagi tak sama Naruto? Atau malah nggak dibolehin sama saia aka Tenten? Bwahahaha!! –digeplak sepatu- **

**Daaann, kayaknya pada OOC yah? –sweatdropped-**

**Okee!! Balesan review!! X)**

lil'ecchan: ah, teteh! Udah enak begeto.. bwahahaha.. ntar cha bakalan kasih surprise ke teteh sampe teteh nangis darah! –evil smirk-

naruchu-chan: kiahaha, itu mah emang udah ada di otak tante dari jaman es, hei, tantemu yg satu lagi marah loh kalo adeknya digituin! –nunjuk yuki yang bw berang-

Sabaku no gHee: ahahaha, iah. Kasian diah.. –ngelus2 pala tobi- hm, ngalahin porsi oc yoh? Smw oc lum muncul loh kak, itu aja masih ada yg ketinggalan.. –swt- poor prince kpn diupdate?

Raven-heika: ihihi, sengaja kak.. –digaplok- nih dah Mel update, mkc reviewnyaa!

CheRRy.KuChiKi.KuRosaki: hya ampun chyaa!! Ganti penname agy? X3 makasi iaa!! Rukia? Chap 4 update! XD

M4yura: iah, sangat baik.. ada gak yah manusia sebaik itu? –sobs-

Uchiha Yuki-chan: jahatnya kau kakak.. hiks.. iah, ne dah diupdate, thanks reviewnya! X3

Deeandra Hihara: iah, makasih. Emang banyak yg protes knp satu chap sllu dikit.. –swt- buat fic ini knp yah ngga bisa panjang.. –swt-

Inuzumaki Helen: ini udah ku update kak! –lari lebay- hehe, kiba.. pleiboi cap teri! –digampar kaki ama kiba-

kagetsukiGo: heahaha, makasih senpai! –peluk2 senpai, trus nganiaya senpai- thanks yah reviewny! XD

uzumaki khai: haha, makasih yah! Dah gak sibuk lagi nih ama skul? Thanks yah reviewnya! XD

miyu201: ahaha, mel sama aika tau yang jahat! –tos sama aika- nih udah ku update, thanks reviewnya!

Sora Echizen: ia, sama2.. hehe, ficmu update dong! X3

Butterfly.from.HELL: hihi, maaf banget.. udah gada muncul low.oc nyah… anda kurang beruntung! –digampar- thanks reviewnya! X3

yellow.box.warehouse: thanks reviewnya! Temennya Dani? Hoy, ini temenmu? –nunjuk- hiahaha

artemis.inside: gonta ganti penname mulu, vanz? Hihi, makasih.. emg dari dulu NaruHina itu cute kok.. hehe..thanks reviewnya!

Blackpapilon: hoho, kak Megu! –hugs- masih kliatan, yoh? Emang.. makasih saran ama kritiknya kak! XD

Rin Kajuji: oke, Rin! Chap depan banyak! –digaplok- thanks reviewnya yah!

Chiby Angel-chan: io, itu km..! khikhikhi..

MzProngs: gyah! Makasih banget dah review dari chap 1! Makasih kritik ama sarannya kak! –peluk peluk, jingkrak-jingkrak gaje- hehe, iya nih. Makanya sesuai saran kk dan author laen, mel buat dia nyesel dulu. Mau Hinata nya bunuh diri? Mel siap! –dibunuh- thanks banget kak! XD

Dheeantzz: ia, yank! Nih dah diupdate, hmm… ama Near lah! XDDD A Beautiful Life-nya update yank! Hm, Mistakes updatenya rada lama yah? –swt-

Akhir kata, Mel sangat berterimakasih atas review, pujian, kritik, saran, dan apapun itu namanya! XDDD semoga masuk surga! –halah-

Akhir kata lagi, mungkin chap depan hiatus lagi.. –swt-

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks buat yang kemarin2 udah review, sekarang. Ini dia chap lanjutannya.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Neji sambil meminum kopi nya. Sasuke hanya diam, Ino menggigit jari tanda ia sedang berpikir, Sakura hanya diam sambil berpikir, Sai terus melahap kue kering, Tenten belum kembali.

"Aha!" tiba-tiba Ino berteriak.

Semua tampak antusias, "Apa? Kau sudah dapat ide?" tanya Sakura.

Ino membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Tentu saja! Begini.. Aku dan Sai memanggil Naruto dan Hinata ke sebuah gudang yang kubilang ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang terkunci didalamnya, ketika mereka masuk.. Aku dan Sai mengunci pintu gudangnya dan pergi!" jelasnya panjang.

Semua tampak menimang ide Ino yang tadi, "Boleh juga.. Kapan kita laksanakan?" ujar Sasuke. Semua tampak berpikir lagi.

"Besok!! Ayo kita laksanakan! Osh!" teriak Ino dan Sakura riang, ketiga lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan itu, Tenten yang agak berdiri dari kejauhan cuma bisa memandang hampa. Dan tersenyum kecil.

**oOo**

"Baiklah, kita mulai hari ini, ya? Kebetulan sekarang hari Minggu. Jadi, kita bisa mengajak Naruto dan Hinata kemana saja," ujar Sakura. "Lalu, di gudang mana?"

"Hm.. Gudang belakang gedung sekolah kita yang dulu saja?" usul Sai.

"Jangan, tempat itu terlalu seram," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu dimana?"

"Di… Gudang kantor kita saja! Bagaimana?" usul Sasuke.

"Iya! Disitu saja!"

-

"He? Sasuke dan Sakura terkunci dimana?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Disini.. Di gudang kantormu.. Coba buka! Aku tidak kuat untuk mendobraknya.." ujar Sai sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang sudah karatan.

"Uhh.. Baiklah, kau sendiri saja disini?" tanya Naruto sebelumnya, kini ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

"Nanti Ino datang, nah! Itu dia!" ujarnya seraya menunjuk Ino yang tengah berlari dan membawa seorang wanita. Wanita itu sangat familiar bagi Naruto.

'Hinata..'

"Bagaimana? Apakah Sakura-chan sudah keluar dari dalam sana?" ujar Hinata cemas.

Sai menggelengan kepala, "Naruto akan mendobrak pintu ini.." jawabnya.

"Baiklha, semua menyingkir. Heaaah!!"

Brak!

Pintu karatan itu terbuka, dan didalam gudang usang penuh debu itu tak ada Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali.

"Hei, mana.. Ah!"

Naruto didorong paksa oleh Sai untuk masuk kedalam gudang itu, tak lama kemudian, Ino mendorong Hinata hingga menimpa Naruto. Mereka menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"Sai!! Ino!! Hey!! Buka pintunya!!" Naruto terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Brengsek!!" makinya.

Diliriknya Hinata yang duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya ia benamkan diantara kedua lututnya itu. Naruto menghampirinya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata menengadah, "A–aku tidak apa-apa.." jawabnya singkat.

"Brengsek kedua anak itu! Usil sekali!" bentaknya sembari memukul tembok. "Auw! Sakit!"

"Lalu, bagaimana kita keluar, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan, terdengar sedikit getaran ketakutan yang terdapat pada suara Hinata yang lirih itu.

"Hum, ini lantai paling atas.. Nggak mungkin kita keluar dari jendela dan melompat.. Satu-satunya cara hanya, menunggu sampai pagi, sampai Kotetsu dan Izumo-san kemari.. Hufft.." ujarnya, mata biru langitnya menerawang keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Um, Naruto-kun.. Aku mau bicara.." kata Hinata.

"Are? Apa itu?"

"S–sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal atas perbuatanku padamu waktu dulu.. Aku mau minta maaf.." Hinata kini duduk dihadapan Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa.. Aku tahu.. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membencimu.." ujar Naruto. Pandangan matanya menyapu sekeliling.

"Cih, tidak ada jalan keluar.."

"Be–benarkah? Terima kasih, Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata malu-malu, wajahnya sudah semerah buah apel. "Emm, maaf, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam empat sore, masih lama.." jawab Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ino.. Sai.. Lihat nanti!" geram Naruto.

**oOo**

"Inooo!! Saiii!! Bagaimana? Apa mereka sudah terkurung?" tanya Sakura dengan nada setengah berteriak ketika melihat Sai dan Ino sedang berlari.

"Hhh.. Hhh, sudah.. Dan aku yakin, Naruto besok akan marah.. Gawat.." ujar Sai.

"Kalian sendiri yang punya ide gila seperti ini. Kalau Naruto marah, kalian harus pertanggungjawabkan.." sosor Tenten jutek.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendukung, ya.." gumam Sasuke. Tenten menoleh dan memberikan pandangan ketus. "Diam kau, ayam!"

**oOo**

"Ahh, sudah jam sembilan.. Biasanya aku sedang nonton bola sama Ayah.." desah Naruto. Diliriknya kearah sebelahnya.

"Sudah tidur.. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak.." Naruto membetulkan posisi jaket hitamnya yang ia jadikan sebagai selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.."

"Hum?" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata, mata lavendernya masih terpejam.

"Aishiteru…"

Naruto agak tersentak juga mendengarnya. "Aishiteru too, Hinata.. Oyasuminasai.."

Dan mereka pun tertidur, Hinata tertidur dipangkuan Naruto. Naruto tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kaki direntangkan.

-pagi harinya-

"Hhh… Sudah pagi.." gumam Naruto. "Ukh, silau.." mata birunya masih berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela sedikit demi sedikit.

Diliriknya kesebelah. Hinata masih tertidur dipangkuannya. "Manis sekali.."

Tap.. tap.. tap…

Wajah Naruto kini tampak serius. Ia mendengarkan langkah kaki itu.

"Hoi, Kotetsu.. Apa kau tidak menyuruh OB lain untuk membersihkan lorong dekat gudang ini? Kotor sekali.." ujar Izumo malas.

Mata biru langit Naruto membulat.

Cklek, "Aku tak tahu.. Ah!! Naruto-sama?" kata Kotetsu terkaget-kaget melihat Naruto dan Hinata. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" sambung Izumo.

"Kemarin, kami dikunci oleh Sai dan Ino. Kalian kenal, 'kan?" jelas Naruto.

Izumo tampak berpikir, "Ah! Masa iya.." gumamnya pelan.

.

_Seorang pria berkulit pucat dan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berlari terengah-engah menghampiri Kotetsu dan Izumo yang tengah istirahat di pantry._

"_Maaf, ini kunci yang tadi kami pinjam.. Terima kasih, ya. Selamat siang!" ujar pria berkulit pucat itu dan berlari kearah lift. _

"_Memangnya dia meminjam apa? Perasaan kita belum melihatnya..?" tanya Izumo._

"_Ah, palingan waktu masih ada Genma dan Raidou disini.." jawab Kotetsu asal._

"_Begitu, ya..?" ujar Izumo sembari menatap kunci ditelapak tangannya itu._

.

"Ada apa, Izumo?" tanya Kotetsu. Izumo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kalau begitu. Naruto-sama dan Hinata-san ikut kami keluar.." ujarnya langsung dan mempersilahkan Naruto yang sedang menggendong Hinata keluar.

Ketika mereka berempat keluar dari pintu tangga darurat. Semua yang sedang bekerja, kini perhatiannya teralihkan oleh satu objek.

Hinata digendong oleh mantan kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Nee-chan! Hinata nee-chan!" panggil Hanabi dari kejauhan, Hanabi serta Konohamaru berlari mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Naruto nii-san! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Konohamaru. Konohamaru langsung dijitak sama Hanabi.

"Kalian berdua dimana? Kenapa kami hubungi tidak diangkat?" tanya Hanabi cemas.

"Kemarin, aku dan Hinata dikunci di gudang… Handphoneku ada di mobil.." jelasnya. "Ini, bawalah Hinata pulang dan istirahatkan. Aku juga mau pulang.." ujarnya dan menghilang.

Konohamaru dan Hanabi memandang punggung Naruto yang makin jauh. "Apa.. Rencana kita tidak berhasil?" tanya Hanabi sambil menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur di sofa.

**oOo**

bisa panjaaaangg!! –author jingkrak2-

tak kusangka.. ooo.. tak kusangkaaa…

bagemana bagemana? Apa masih ada yang kurang?

Rekor di fic Dia Memang berubah ini! Chap terpanjaaangg!! XD

Bagaimana, minna?

Review?


End file.
